Introducing the Cast
by AlleyCAT19
Summary: This story will be serving as a prequel for another Naruto story I will publish as soon as this one is done. Contains multiple one-shots of my Naruto OC's and details their backgrounds. This is my first fanfiction. Please R&R. Thanks! Rated T for violence. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Introducing the Cast**_

_**Story of Haruna Namikaze**_

_A/N Hey guys! I am back on Fanfiction after a several-month hiatus. After debating back and forth, I decided to scrap my first Naruto fanfic, which was called "Changing Fates." Not only was it deleted because I did not know or follow the fanfiction guidelines, but I was also leaving a lot of plot blanks that I didn't know how to fill. So, I decided to scrap the whole thing and start on a whole-new story. This fanfic will introduce the OC's I plan to use for my new fanfic, which will be titled "The Fourth's Legacy." There will be a total of eight OC's, five of which are mine, while the remaining three belong to a friend of mine. Used with her permission. These introduction chapters will be one-shots, and I will only write on my personal OC's. My friend's OC's will have a different introduction in the main story. Now, without further ado, I present the first chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights minus used OC's go to Masashi Kishimoto._

It had been just a few days after the nine-tails attacked the Hidden Leaf Village. Everyone was trying to rebuild the parts of the village that had been destroyed, while also mourning the loss of family and friends.

The Uchiha clan was no exception. They too had lost clan members. That being said, they were still being indirectly blamed for the attack, since the man controlling the nine-tails possessed the Sharingan. Fugaku Uchiha sighed, knowing that the villagers would never see reason. The Uchiha had nothing to do with that attack. The village must pay for their mistrust in the Uchiha.

_Hokage's office_

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at the Hokage's desk, frowning. The greatest loss of all during the nine-tails' attack was the loss of the Fourth Hokage, who sacrificed himself to seal the nine-tails within his newborn son, Naruto. Haruna, the Fourth's daughter and Naruto's younger twin, was still missing. She had been taken, most likely by the masked Uchiha, during the nine-tails' attack, and had not been seen since. ANBU members had been dispatched to try and find Haruna, but so far nothing. By this point, many assumed her dead.

Thanks to a certain Uchiha head (*cough Fugaku cough*), the entire village was aware that Haruna was the Fourth's daughter. Finding her was of the upmost importance, as many villagers viewed her as the Fourth's legacy. Also, shortly before Naruto and Haruna were born, it was agreed that Haruna would be engaged to marry Fugaku's youngest son Sasuke when they reached the age of 18. This agreement also made Fugaku and his wife Mikoto Haruna's godparents. Should Haruna be found, she was to be given to Fugaku and Mikoto to be raised, while Naruto was to become a ward of the village. Neither twin would know they are siblings. Although Hiruzen did not agree with the arrangement, he knew it was the right thing to do. Haruna would use their father's last name, while Naruto would use their mother's.

Hiruzen was doing paperwork when an ANBU came in.

"What is it, Tora?" Hiruzen asked.

"We found Haruna Namikaze. Another member has taken her to the hospital to assess her health, but she appears to be fine." Tora said.

Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Very well. Bring me Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha." He said.

Tora nodded and left.

_Twenty minutes later_

Fugaku and Mikoto entered the Hokage's office, thrilled that their goddaughter had been found. They saw Hiruzen sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, playing with a red-haired baby girl. The little girl giggled and clung to his robes, not wanting to let go.

"Kushina…" Mikoto muttered when she saw Haruna.

Indeed, Haruna had taken after her mother. She had inherited her mother's fiery red hair that had earned her mother the nicknames "tomato" and "the fiery habanero" as a child, as well as her mother's violet eyes and pale skin. From her father, Haruna had inherited her father's face and eye shape.

_I wonder if she'll have her mother's personality as well, _Mikoto thought, remembering her late friend's fiery personality.

"As agreed between you and Minato, Haruna will be placed under your care. Take good care of her." Hiruzen said to Fugaku.

"We will." Fugaku said.

Mikoto took Haruna from Hiruzen, and she and Fugaku left the office.

_Good luck, Haruna Namikaze. _Hiruzen thought.

_Uchiha Compound_

Five-year old Itachi Uchiha was trying in vain to stop his three-month old brother Sasuke from crying. So far, everything he had tried had failed miserably.

_When will Mother and Father get home? I don't think I can take much more of this, _Itachi thought. He loved his baby brother dearly, but there were times he just wanted to scream.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to the frustrated Itachi, his parents came home. He saw his mother carrying a red-haired baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

_Who's that? _Itachi thought.

Mikoto put the new baby into Sasuke's crib and picked Sasuke up, calming him instantly.

_How does she do that? _Itachi thought, still frustrated.

Mikoto motioned Itachi over to Sasuke's crib.

"Itachi, I'd like you to meet your new baby sister, Haruna." Mikoto said.

_Sister? They adopted a baby? And Why does she look so much like Kushina-san? _Itachi thought, looking at the baby.

Haruna opened her violet eyes and gave a little yawn. She then turned her head and came face-to-face with Sasuke, who has happily cooing at her. She cooed back, with Mikoto saying "Aw".

Itachi gazed lovingly at his two siblings, mentally vowing that he would protect them no matter what.

_Five years later_

Haruna and Sasuke ran all through the Uchiha district, avoiding Itachi. They had stolen his headband, and were currently waiting until he got up to chase them.

"How much longer? My feet are killing me!" Sasuke complained.

"Shouldn't be long now. Just be patient." Haruna said.

_One hour later_

"SASUKE! HARUNA!" Bellowed an enraged ten-year-old Itachi, who had just woken up and discovered that his headband was missing.

"Run!" Haruna said as the two split off in two different directions.

Itachi left the house in full pursuit of his mischievous siblings. He quickly caught Sasuke, but discovered that he did not have Itachi's headband. That just left Haruna. He soon cornered her in the Southeastern part of the Uchiha district, but when he got to her, he was pelted with paintballs.

"I gotcha big brother!" Haruna said happily.

Itachi sighed before reclaiming his discarded headband and pulling Haruna into a headlock.

"Hey! Let me go!" Haruna said.

He ruffled her hair and released her from the headlock, smirking at her messy hair.

She took a camera out of her pocket, wanting to take a picture of Itachi covered in paintballs. Itachi turned to face her, giving the camera a cheeky grin and holding two fingers on his right hand in a peace sign. She snapped the picture, laughing at his pose.

"Alright, you two had your fun." Itachi said, poking her in the forehead.

"Yeah. It was fun!" Haruna said.

"I'm sure it was. Next time, could you please not take my headband?" He asked.

"Okay." Haruna said reluctantly.

_Three years later_

Three years had passed since Sasuke and Haruna had stolen Itachi's headband. Since that time, Fugaku and Mikoto added another biological child to the family, a little girl named Akari. Sasuke was thrilled to be a big brother, as was Itachi. Akari had recently turned three months old, and Sasuke and Haruna were taking responsibility for her by watching her when Mikoto couldn't.

Sasuke and Haruna were out late shuriken training while watching Akari. Little Akari had managed to fall asleep in Sasuke's arms as he and Haruna rushed over to the Uchiha district, knowing that they would be scolded upon arrival. Just before entering the district, they came upon a nauseating sight: an Uchiha lay face-down in a large puddle of blood, dead. He had been murdered.

"Mother! Father!" Sasuke and Haruna called, running over to their house. They saw other corpses as they came closer and closer to their house. They entered a room at the end of a hallway and saw their parents laying on top of one another, both dead. They soon became aware that there was another person in the room with them. It was Itachi.

"Brother…Mother and Father are.." Sasuke said. He was silenced by a shuriken, thrown at him by Itachi. It hit the wall behind him.

"Foolish siblings…" Itachi said.

"Why…? How could you..?" Sasuke said, lost for words.

"To test my own abilities. And to find out just how strong you two are. Now I've made you hate me." Itachi said.

"This isn't like you, big brother!" Sasuke said.

"You're not even worth killing. If you wish to kill me one day, then go; cling to your wretched lives. And Sasuke, come and face me when you have the same eyes I do." Itachi said.

By that point, Sasuke was terrified. He fled the house, begging Itachi not to kill him, while Haruna stayed behind, thoroughly confused.

"Are you going to tell me why you really killed them?" She asked.

"Why aren't you running?" Itachi asked, trying to intimidate her.

"You can't fool me, Itachi. I know you too much. You don't have to tell me now, but next time we meet, will you tell me the real reason you killed your entire clan?" Haruna asked.

_How perceptive. I almost forgot how smart she is, _Itachi thought.

"Alright." He said, leaving to go find Sasuke.

Itachi fled the village after being chased by Sasuke. Itachi shed tears as he looked back at Sasuke and baby Akari.

_Sasuke…Akari…I'm sorry, _He thought as he left.

_Four years later_

Four years after the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke and Haruna graduated from the ninja academy, with Haruna having graduated a year before. They were placed on the same team, along with Naruto and a shy girl named Haru Hyuga. Their sensei was Kakashi Hatake, and they became Team 7.

_A/N Wow that was a long chapter (at least for me). Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will reveal what I did with Sakura once I get to the actual story. I should have the next chapter up within the next few days or so. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of the story!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story of Aiko Yamura**_

_A/N Hey guys! I noticed I only got two reviews last chapter, and I'd like to see more this chapter. Please tell me what you guys think of this story! I would appreciate suggestions and support._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. OC's used in this chapter (except Haru Hyuga) belong to me. Haru Hyuga belongs to a friend of mine, and will have her own introduction later in this story._

_Yamura clan compound (my OC clan)_

Hiroshi Yamura was pacing back and forth in his study, anxious on any news regarding his wife, who was in their bedroom giving birth to their first child.

"You're going to make a hole in the floor if you keep this up." Hiroshi's best friend, Sasori, said jokingly.

"Can you blame me? I'm a nervous wreck!" Hiroshi said.

"I can see that. I'm sure she'll be just fine. You know how strong Tenma is." Sasori said.

"You're right. I guess I'm more nervous about actually being a father. I mean, my own father was never there for me. What if I can't be there for my child?" Hiroshi said.

"Don't worry too much about that. Yes, there will be times that you will have to be away from home, but I think I know you well enough to know that you will find a way to make it up to Tenma and your child." Sasori said.

Then, came the moment Hiroshi had been waiting for: the cries of his newborn child. He practically ran into the bedroom, eager to meet his child. He was intercepted by Lady Chiyo, Sasori's grandmother.

"Congratulations, Lord Hiroshi. You have a healthy little girl." She said, smiling.

"How is Tenma?" Hiroshi asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Chiyo said, moving out of the way.

Hiroshi's wife Tenma was propped up in the bed, holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. She smiled when she saw her husband enter the room.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Tenma asked as her husband got closer.

Upon further examination, the baby in Tenma's arms was almost an exact "clone" of her mother. She had her mother's fair skin and a tuft of light brown hair. The little girl then opened her eyes, and revealed that she also had her mother's green eyes. Hiroshi knew right then that he loved his little daughter.

"Would you like to hold her?" Tenma asked.

Hiroshi nodded, and accepted the bundle from Tenma. He held his pinkie out to the little girl, who grabbed it immediately.

"She has a firm grip." Hiroshi said.

"Just like her father." Sasori said jokingly.

Even though Sasori would not admit it, he too had fallen in love with the little girl. He mentally vowed then and there that he would protect her in order to fulfill his duty as her godfather.

"What should we name her, my love?" Hiroshi asked his wife.

"How about Aiko?" Tenma suggested.

"Love child. Alright. Aiko Yamura it is." Hiroshi said, cradling his daughter as she fell asleep in his arms.

_Three weeks later_

Three weeks after Aiko's birth, Hiroshi began to see a sudden change in Sasori. He began to almost distance himself from others, and spent more time in his workshop than anywhere else. Hiroshi knew that Sasori loved being in his workshop and all, but what was wrong with him? Did something happen? After all, Sasori only barricaded himself when something happened. The last time he had barricaded himself was when his parents had died. Knowing that, Hiroshi decided to pay his friend a visit and see for himself what was wrong.

He found Sasori in his workshop, working on another puppet. Hiroshi breathed a sigh of relief.

_Good, nothing happened. He's just working on another puppet, _Hiroshi thought.

Sasori soon became aware that someone else had entered the room, and quickly covered his puppet before Hiroshi could see it.

"I was starting to worry about you, Sasori. How could you didn't tell me you were working on another puppet?" Hiroshi asked.

"It's a surprise. I don't anyone to see it yet, at least not until it's finished." Sasori said.

Hiroshi left not long afterwords to allow his friend to continue to work on the puppet. That same night, Sasori deflected from Suna, and the third Kazekage disappeared under mysterious circumstances. After the Fourth Kazekage had been appointed, he declared Sasori as an S-class missing-nin. This left Hiroshi devastated.

_Two years later_

The next two years passed without incident. Hiroshi missed his best friend terribly, but knew that if he ever found Sasori while on a mission, his orders would be to either capture or even kill him. He was appointed as the Fourth Kazekage's bodyguard, as he had been the Third's bodyguard. He saw it as a way to care on a family tradition, and he hoped that someday, his daughter Aiko, or even his two-month old son Ichiro would follow in his footsteps.

While attending a meeting with the Kazekage, the meeting room was suddenly attacked by Orochimaru, a missing-nin from Konoha. Hiroshi immediately went over to the Kazekage's side, ready to attack if necessary. Orochimaru smiled maliciously before taking out his own weapon to attack Hiroshi.

A ferocious battle ensued, and just when it looked like Hiroshi was going to win, Orochimaru raised his weapon and stabbed Hiroshi through the heart and retreated without even attempting to attack the Kazekage.

_Could it be that he was after Hiroshi all along? If so, then why? _The Kazekage thought.

Despite Lady Chiyo's best efforts to try and save him, Hiroshi passed away a few hours later. His wife was soon notified, and mourned his loss. Part of her wished to seek revenge on that snake, but she knew she could never leave her children. They were their father's legacy, especially Ichiro, who had inherited his father's dark brown hair and overall appearance. So, she promised herself that no matter what happened, she would keep their children safe.

_One year later_

A year had passed since Hiroshi's death, and Tenma was staying strong for her children's sake. She missed him everyday, but knew in her heart that Hiroshi would not want her to be sad. Since Hiroshi's death, Tenma and her children were placed under ANBU protection, with the Kazekage's brother-in-law watching them carefully. The last thing the Kazekage wanted to happen is that Hiroshi's wife and children were killed.

Three-year-old Aiko took a liking to the Kazekage's brother-in-law, Yashamaru, right away. She saw him as the uncle she never had, and he saw here as his cute little tag-along. He told her many things about himself and his family, and talked a lot about his youngest nephew Gaara.

"I think you and Gaara would get along very nicely, Aiko-sama." Yashamaru said.

"When will I meet him?" Aiko asked.

"Perhaps when you two are a little older. Gaara is very shy, but I think once he gets to know you, he will warm up to you." Yashamaru said with a smile.

"I hope so. I want to make a friend. A real friend, that is. No one around here sees me as me. They only see me as the daughter of a hero. I want a friend who sees me for who I truly am." Aiko said.

Yashamaru patted her on the head.

"And you shall, Aiko-sama. I am sure of it." He said.

Just a few weeks later, Orochimaru returned. He went straight after the Yamuras, quickly knocking out the ANBU before going after Tenma.

"What do you want?" Tenma asked, holding out a katana to defend herself.

"Why, I only wish to reunite you with your dearly departed husband." Orochimaru said "innocently."

Tenma glared at him and lunged at him in an attempt to force him away. Yet another ferocious battle ensued, which ended in Tenma being stabbed as well.

"Be sure to tell Hiroshi I said hello." Orochimaru whispered in her ear before retreating.

As soon as Yashamaru came to, he went to find Tenma and the children, praying that they were alright. He soon found Aiko, trying to shake her mother awake.

_Did Aiko witness Orochimaru attacking her mother? Poor child, _Yashamaru thought.

He carefully pried a reluctant Aiko off her mother so he could assess Tenma's wound. He knew the blade had pierced her heart, but he was determined to save her. He did not want Aiko to be orphaned at such a young age. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not save Tenma. She passed away in the hospital early the next morning, leaving behind her two young children.

Now, the Kazekage was in a dilemma. What would he do with Hiroshi and Tenma's children? They will need to go somewhere. Many villagers offered to take them in, but he could not simply give the children to just anyone. They were the heirs to a prestigious clan, after all. The orphanage was out of the question for the same reason, and there were no other clans that would take the children in.

"Perhaps you could take Aiko and Ichiro in as your wards." Yashamaru suggested.

The Kazekage pondered the option for a while before agreeing. He knew that Yashamaru had grown fond of the little heiress, and he also saw it as an opportunity to give his youngest son a friend. So, a few weeks later, Aiko and Ichiro were brought into the Kazekage's home and made unofficial members of his family until the day Aiko turns 16. When that day came, she would be allowed to take over leadership of the Yamura clan should she want to. Otherwise, leadership would go to Ichiro.

Yashamaru brought the children to the mansion, with Aiko clinging shyly to his legs. She was soon introduced to Temari and Kankuro, the Kazekage's oldest children, but didn't see Gaara, the child who was her age.

"Yashamaru, where's Gaara?" Aiko asked.

"Gaara is probably in his room. Would you like to find out?" Yashamaru asked, holding out a hand to her. She nodded and took his hand.

Yashamaru led Aiko down a narrow hallway. There, at the end of the hallway, was a single door. Yashamaru knocked on the door gently, asking Gaara for permission to come in. A shy little voice answered, and Yashamaru opened the door, ushering Aiko in.

"Gaara, I'd like you meet Aiko Yamura. Aiko, this is Gaara." Yashamaru said, introducing the two children.

Aiko resumed clinging to Yashamaru's legs, unsure of what to say to Gaara.

"Um...it's nice to meet you." Gaara said shyly.

"Why don't you two play for a while? I have to go see to something." Yashamaru said, gently removing Aiko from his legs and leaving the room.

The two children stood there in silence, unsure of what to do. Neither were used to interacting with kids their own age, and they were both very shy.

"Do..you like to play with blocks?" Gaara said.

"Yeah..I do." Aiko said, giving him a small smile.

The two spent the next few hours playing with Gaara's blocks, while at the same time warming up to one another. Yashamaru quietly peaked into the room and smiled when he saw the two playing together.

_Looks like I made the right choice to introduce them, _He thought, leaving them once more.

Gaara and Aiko played for several more hours until Yashamaru brought in some food for them. After they were finished eating, he told them it was time for Aiko to go to bed.

"But..I wanted to play longer!" Gaara said, pouting.

"Now now, you two can play again tomorrow and any other time you want. But right now, I need to get Aiko to bed." Yashamaru said.

"See you tomorrow, Gaara!" Aiko said, leaving the room with Yashamaru.

Over the next week, Gaara and Aiko continued playing together, and became very close. One day, when they were in the village playing hide-and-seek, Shukaku possessed Gaara, intent on killing Aiko. He eventually found her and captured her, encasing her in a cocoon of sand. She then fell to the ground, appearing to be dead. Gaara brok the possession and picked Aiko up, terrified that he had killed his only friend. Then, Aiko began to stir.

"A-Aiko! You're alive!" Gaara said through his tears.

"My wind protected me." Aiko said.

"So...You're a monster too?" Gaara said.

"Well, I have a monster inside me, although he prefers the name Daiichi. He has eleven tails. How many tails does yours have?"

"One." Gaara said.

"So we are the same, Gaara." Aiko said.

This incident, instead of drifting them apart, caused them to grow closer.

Three years after Gaara and Aiko became friends, Yashamaru attacked Gaara one night out of nowhere, losing his life in the process. This changed Gaara, and he became someone who killed others to prove his existence. Although Aiko did not approve of his ways, she remained his loyal friend. They became teammates when they graduated from the academy at age 12, and joined Temari and Kankuro on a team under the instruction of a Jonin named Baki.

_A/N And that's a wrap on yet another long chapter! Now, I would like to explain some things about Aiko that were not explained yet._

_Her clan, the Yamura clan, are known as the "Snakes of the Sand." Each clan head has protected a previous Kazekage, and are the most trusted clan in Suna. They specialize in Taijutsu, and even created the Lotus Techniques. They also have a special dōjutsu known as the Orochigan. When activated, it causes the user's pupils to because thin and snake-like, hence the name. The Orochigan grants the user increased senses of hearing and smell, as well as making them temporarily colorblind. Excessive use can cause the user to be permanently colorblind. The Yamura clan also carry around desert cobras, which are tamed. Basically, they use the cobras in about the same way that the Inuzuka clan use their ninken. _

_Also, this is the last chapter of "Introducing the Cast." I decided that I want to move on to the real story, so the characters I did not introduce will receive their introduction in the actual story when they appear. I also mentioned another character, Haru Hyuga. As stated, she is my friend's character. She is also Hinata's twin sister, and has almost the same mannerisms as Hinata, minus the fact that she is even more timid than Hinata. Sakura will be on Team 10 instead of Team 7. _

_Lastly, explanation on Sasori. Yes, I know he left the village at age 15, but for convenience in my story, I decided to make him five years older when he leaves. This means that Gaara was born before his father became Kazekage. This story will not follow in-canon all the time, and this event is an example of that. _

_So, explanations aside, this story is officially done! Next time I write will be for "The Fourth's Legacy!" Please review this chapter. Your reviews are appreciated :)_


End file.
